


Shhh...It's okay.

by TheEvilJay



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I suck at writing, dont read, this sucks, uhmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilJay/pseuds/TheEvilJay
Summary: Mike Finally acts with his feelings towards Isabeau as he can't control his feelings anymore.





	Shhh...It's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this is cringe, and not proof read at all, but its some soft and fluff, nothing much, no dialog. I'm bad at writing.

The water was flowing from the tap, as it washed off the left over soap from the ceramic plates. The both of them had just done eating dinner, as the sky was becoming the darker shade of orange and purple. Isabeau had come home to help Mike as he took his days off from work. That was what she told herself, but it was much more deeper than that yet she couldn’t admit it to anyone not even herself, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore from bursting out. In Mike’s case, he was surprised to see her at his door steps all the way in Plymouth. He thought that finally, the new work next to Harry will keep her busy from following him, or taking care of him. But he was wrong. Nothing can her stop caring for him, he was her everything. 

The air was silent only the sound of water flowing could be heard, and occasional plate clatter would ensue, both of them were minding their business. Or at least one of them was, as the other was plotting and contemplating hard on something. Mike was on the brink of losing it. Isabeau was doing stuff to him without even knowing it, it was so goddamn hard to not to think about her while she was there standing in his kitchen. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but, he was over his heels for her. He didn’t know when it happened or for how long, but it got worse when Isabeau joined Team Rainbow as Six’s advisor. At this point, he had it bad for her, and he kept it to himself very well so far. Sometimes he would give out to lust and ‘think’ about touching himself that night, but that never made it out as he would take an ice cold shower immediately to take his mind off of these “nasty” thoughts, ‘she deserves better’ he would tell himself as he would let the ice cold water run over his rough skin.

But today was different, he knew her feelings towards him. He knew HIS feelings towards her. And he wanted to experiment something to prove his theory. If it went well it would bloom into something more intimate and dare he say, more beautiful. If he was wrong, then he would leave from her life. She deserves someone better -younger- than him.

Mike’s rough hands started from behind her, to reach the water tap and close it. It certainly startled Isabeau and annoyed her a little bit. As she turned around to scold him, she was surprised by how close he was, she could feel his warm breath on her face. She couldn’t speak now, her heart was beating so hard inside her chest she was certain that Mike could hear it. Her eyes wide, looking at him as he stared lazily at her rosey lips. Her breath hitched at the thought, it couldn’t be could it now? 

Isabeau was holding her hands up her chest, carefully so soapy water on it would stain either of their clothes. Her eyes were still wide from the previous shock, heart still beating madly, her breaths now becoming shallow from how nervous she is. Mike reached out to the cleaning cloth that was on the counter behind Isabeau, and ever so softly started to dry out her wet hands as it slowly soaked the water from it. After he finished he discarded the cloth somewhere behind him on the floor, now forgotten as he his eyes were back on her lips again. He slowly raised his hands to her face, running his fingers on the side of her face so slowly that it burned where he left trail. A strand of her was on the way so his hand took the job to put it behind her back. 

Isabeau’s breaths were now very clearly shallow, she was scared, scared that he was just playing with her feelings, or just acting like this out of pity because she couldn’t be anymore obvious with how much she cared about Mike. “Mike…” she tried to speak, she wanted to stop him before it escalated to anything else, but he cut her off. “Shhh… It’s alright, It’s okay…” he said with a voice just above a whisper, that made the tone of it so deep and gravelly. Somehow his words were genuine, somehow he knew what she needed to hear.

Mike looked at Isabeau’s face, eyes heavy and lidded, before he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Isabeau’s breath hitched again from the actions, she didn’t know when she got her hands on his chest, but her hands were now clutching the front of his shirt. Her eyes closed it self from feeling his lips on her face. It felt unreal, feeling Mike so close so intimate like this, she wanted it to be real. She was afraid if she opened her eyes it would disappear, he would disappear. 

Mike pulled and looked at her face again, He was testing the waters, seeing if she would stop him from going any further. When she didn’t he planted another kiss, this time on her nose. Soft, slow and filled with love. He did this multiple times, plating kisses wherever he could. His own heart was beating so fast, he never did this sort of thing since his dating days with his ex-wife. He felt alive, giddy, young again. When he finished planting his kisses, he stopped to look at her face, now all red from blushing. 

When he stopped kissing Isabeau dared to open her eyes so slowly, she was afraid that this whole ordeal will disappear if she opened them too fast. He was still holding her like. She didn’t notice this before, but he had her entrapped between his body and the counter that she used to put the dishes on. One of his hands was on the small of her back, and the other was on her arm. Hers were still holding his shirt. 

When their eyes met, they just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Just absorbing each other, like one of them will cease to exist tomorrow. When Mike regained his will, his eyes darted to Isabeau’s slightly opened lips, he didn’t need any approval from her at this point, they both knew what they wanted and what is going to happen next. So Mike went for it, planting his lips on her. The kiss was so soft that it made them both melt, their eyelids closing on their own. All the feelings that was kept bottled up inside now flowing through each other in that one soft kiss. It was something that neither of them felt before and they reveled in every bit of it. 

Isabeau had to pull out first as she needed to give her burning lungs some air. Her eyes were still closed, her grip was so tight on his shirt now that her knuckles were visibly white. She could feel his heavy breathing on her face, so she opened her eyes to see a pair of heavy lidded chocolatey eyes looking back at her. When she looked at him, she knew that she didn’t want to lose any of this. Her hands travelled from the front of his chest to the back of his neck and head. It was Mike’s turn to be surprised as Isabeau pulled him to plant her lips on his, this time the kiss was deep, and very passionate. A kiss would lead to something more than just a kiss. Mike recovered quickly as he reciprocated it with as much passion. His hands now roaming her body slowly, as she held him close. When his hands reached her thighs, he lifted her to sit on the counter behind her as they continued making out.

He was so goddamn close. She could feel the heat radiating from his body as hers was practically glued to his. She could almost cry of how joyful she felt that moment. Nothing else mattered, only them, only Mike mattered.

Before it could escalate any further, mike wrapped Isabeau’s legs around his body and carried her to the bedroom that was on the other side of the small apartment whilst continuing their previous activity. 

Neither of them knows what tomorrow holds for them, but for tonight they would share a night of passion and love, that they held for each other for so long, hoping for something would bloom from this passion as tomorrow would come.


End file.
